En El Parque de Diversiones
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: One-Shot El como Hikaru se dio cuenta de que no necesita estar rodeado de clientas para querer besar a Kaoru. Shonen Ai, Hitachiincest.


**En El Parque de Diversiones**

**Serie:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Autora:**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri

**Nota:** Bueno, los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mi y para las personas que leerán esto (alguien lo leerá, cierto,oo,)… solo me pertenece la trama, pero la relación entre los personajes en verídica xD…Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos. Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo...

**En El Parque de Diversiones****  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

Era de mañana… el sol se colaba levemente por las cortinas claras que cubrían los ventanales de la enorme habitación… era de mañana, pero aún demasiado temprano como para que los cuerpos de ese par gemelos reaccionaran a que debían despertar.

Enredados entre las sábanas ambos se sostenían mutuamente, como con miedo a que se alejasen. Uno de ellos abrazaba al otro por la cintura, mientras que sus piernas se enredaban y sus respiraciones tranquilas se rozaban.

Una muy típica mañana de sábado para los gemelos Hitachiin… cuando de pronto…

_T__anken usachan to issho! takarabako sagashite!  
wakuwaku suru youna yume no shima e  
tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!  
uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou!  
doki doki_

La melodía característica de Honey-senpai comenzó a sonar en el móvil del mayor, haciendo que ambos se revolvieran en la cama, sin querer despertar.

- Hikaru…- masculló el menor-… es Honey-senpai…

- Contesta tú…- dijo el otro metiéndose más en las sábanas-… estás más cerca…

-… pero tú me tienes atrapado con las piernas…- al instante Kaoru ya estaba libre por lo que suspiró y se desperezó saliendo de las sábanas y tomando el móvil que seguía sonando-… am… ¿mochi-mochi?- el mayor sacó la cabeza de las sábanas para mirar como su gemelo contestaba.

- ¡Ohayou!!- se escuchó la cantarina voz de su senpai- ¡Hikaru, Kaoru, Ohayou!!

- Ah, Ohayou, Honey-senpai…- le contestaron ambos a la vez, al activar Kaoru el altavoz.

- Usa-chan también les desea buenos días, al igual que Takashi¿nee, Takashi?- Un leve "ah" se escuchó al otro lado.

- Ohayou para usted también, Mori-senpai…- sonrió Kaoru sentándose en la cama ya más despierto- ¿y que sucede, Honey-senpai¿No nos íbamos a juntar a las 12?- mira el reloj del velador el cual decía que eran las 10 de la mañana.

- Nee, Kaoru-chan… por eso les llamábamos…- su voz se puso levemente triste, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero que ambos gemelos mentalmente vieron-… nos ha surgido un inconveniente, por lo que no podremos ir con ustedes¡Gomen ne!- muy triste.

- Oh…- Hikaru se acercó al teléfono-… no hay problema, Honey-senpai… estoy seguro de que es muy importante, así que no hay problema…

- ¡De verdad lo lamentamos!- con su mismo tono- ¡como disculpa el lunes les daré un pastel grande, grande, nee?!- rió suavecito. Ambos gemelos sonrieron a su vez.

- No hay problema, está bien… Nos vemos, Honey-senpai… Mori-senpai…

- ¡Bai-Bai!- se despidió el rubio mientras se oía un "ah" a su lado.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron, mientras Kaoru dejaba el teléfono móvil en su lugar.

- Ya somos menos… espero que nadie más se arrepienta… ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?-suspiró el menor mientras Hikaru sonreía y le tomaba por la cintura jalándole hacia la cama.

- Probablemente la casa de Honey-senpai haya quedado sola y hayan querido aprovechar el tiempo…- riendo ambos-… Durmamos un rato más…- Apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su gemelo y cerrando sus ojos.

Kaoru sonrió con ternura y le acarició la nuca, para cerrar sus ojos también y tratar de dormir, pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando comenzó a sonar el móvil de nuevo.

_Kizuitanda kimi no kotoba de  
ashimoto ni yorisou hana hitotsu_

_Ushinattemo  
kowaku nante nai to  
iikikasu yo ni  
aruki dashita…_

Ambos gemelos se miraron… ¿Era posible?... La música del Rey entre las Sombras…

- Kyouya-senpai…- susurró Kaoru sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido?- se preguntó Hikaru algo inquieto, pasando por sobre su hermano menor para agarrar el móvil y contestar- ¿Kyouya-senpai¿Sucede algo malo?

-… Hitachiin, no sucede nada…- con al misma voz seria de siempre.

- ¿Cómo que no sucede nada?- preguntó Kaoru acercándose- ¡son las diez de la mañana y estás despierto, senpai!

-Húm… agradézcanle a…- comenzó a mascullar pero se calló en el último momento-… llamaba para avisar que lamento no poder acompañarles hoy… me surgió un… mmm…

- ¿Imprevisto?- preguntó Hikaru suspirando.

-… si, podría decirse así… lo lamento…. Nos vemos el lunes, sayonara…

- Sayonara, senpai…- ambos a la vez mientras Kyouya cortaba.

- Verdaderamente estaba de mal humor…- dijo el menor mirando a su gemelo.

- Pues si… ¿tendrá que ver con nuestro señor?- rió.

- Quizás…- correspondió la risa.

- Espera…- Hikaru dejando de reír-… eso nos deja yendo solo con Haruhi y nuestro señor…

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron cansadamente cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil otra vez…

_Nigi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite go!  
Itsuwari wa nai ze kakugo kimeteru ze  
Sutaato kitta sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogaru sa…_

Ambos gemelos se miraron.

- Recuérdame no mencionarlo más…- dijo Hikaru tomando el móvil nuevamente-… es como convocarle…- activó el altavoz-… To…

- ¡Gemelos del demonio¡No se les ocurra hacerle nada a mi hija mientras no esté!!- apenas contestaron la habitación se llenó de gritos del rubio mientras ambos gemelos se miraban con desgano.

- ¿No nos acompañarás, Tono?- preguntó Kaoru.

- ¡Creo que Kyouya ya les había di….!- se cortó a media frase mientras malvadas sonrisas se posaban en los rostros de ambos gemelos.

- "Así que si tenía que ver con Tamaki"- fue lo que pasó por ambas cabezas.

- Eehh… etto… ore…

- Ahh, tienes razón, Tono… espero que la pasen bien…- tono malvado de parte de Hikaru.

- ¡No es lo que piensan, gemelos pervertidos! Nuestras familias…!

- Pero si nosotros no pensamos nada, Tono…- risa malvada de Kaoru.

- Nos vemos el lunes, Tono… haber si te puedes mover…- ambos gemelos estallaron en carcajadas colgando.

- Ese par estaba seguro de que nos hacen tontos…- rió Kaoru, Hikaru rió a su vez.

- Tantas juntas después de clases, perderse en las horas de almuerzo…- rió-… bueno, por lo menos aún va Haruhi…- se levantó yendo hacia el baño-… voy a ducharme…

-Júm…- Kaoru asintió viendo como su gemelo entraba al baño para luego suspirar y mirar sus manos con una sonrisa triste-… si, por lo menos Haruhi aún va…

Miró la puerta del baño mientras oía el agua caer y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse cualquier tipo de pensamientos, cuando el móvil volvió a sonar…

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hana saku otome no bigaku..._

- Ha-ruhi…- susurró tomando su móvil… le había llamado a él. Contestó-… ¿Mochi-mochi?

-… ¿Kaoru-kun?- el pelianaranjado sonrió.

- No, soy Hikaru…

- Oh, pensé que este era el móvil de Kaoru-kun…

- Lo es, Kaoru se está bañando, por eso contesté yo… ¿sucede algo?- tranquilo.

- Si… lo siento mucho Hikaru-kun, sé que querían que fuésemos todos al parque de diversiones de tu familia, pero hoy es el día libre de mi padre y…

- Demo, Haruhi, prometiste…- Kaoru apretó el móvil… Haruhi debía ir…

- Sé lo que prometí, pero mi padre nunca tiene días libres… iremos a ver a mi abuela… lo lamento…

El chico comprendió el tamaño de su egoísmo… haciendo sentir mal a Haruhi por algo así, cuando la respuesta correcta era tan solo un "no importa"… ¡pero si importaba!

Suspiró y asintió.

- Lo comprendo, Haruhi, no importa…- que mentira más grande.

- Espero que podamos ir otro día de nuevo… lo siento…- se oía que era sincera, para luego agregar-… dale mis disculpas a Hikaru, Kaoru… Mata ne!

Kaoru se quedó paralizado y cuando reaccionó la chica ya había colgado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció su gemelo con una toalla en la cintura y otra con la que se secaba el cabello.

- Kaoru¿sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado al ver como su gemelo dejaba el móvil y caminaba rápido hacia el baño.

- Haruhi llamó para cancelar…- y se encerró en el baño a bañarse, dejando a un confundido Hikaru.

Eran las 12:30… un par de gemelos de cabellos anaranjados y lentes oscuros hacen aparición frente a un imponente Parque de Diversiones. No era el de su familia, puesto que pensaron que iba a ser aburrido estar solo ellos dos, ya que lo habían cerrado únicamente para el Ouran Host Club. Habían preferido ir al parque más grande de por esos lares, un parque plebeyo.

- Es verdaderamente grande¿no crees, Kaoru?- preguntó el mayor a su gemelo, mientras se quitaba los lentes mostrando sus dorados ojos.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir solos? No tiene sentido…- se quejó a la vez que también se quitaba los lentes.

Hikaru sonrió y se acercó a Kaoru tomándole de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciese en las mejillas de su gemelo menor, ante las miradas fascinadas de las chicas que iban entrando al parque.

- Para empezar, por que tenía demasiadas ganas de venir… y segundo… - le tomó por la cintura pegándole a él, consciente de todas las personas que les veían-… por que hace mucho que no pasábamos un tiempo solos de esta manera…

- Hi-karu…- sonrojado y poniendo cara de uke, al notar, como su hermano, a todo su público.

- ¡¡KIAAAA!!!- gritos de las chicas del lugar.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron satisfechos con sus dotes actorales, cuando el gemelo mayor, con un gran signo de enojo en la cabeza volteó y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Y ustedes váyanse¿No ven que nos asustan a la clientela?

Los treinta guardaespaldas dudaron, pero la sonrisa conciliadora del menor de los gemelos les relajó.

- Tranquilos, no pasará nada dentro del parque, prometemos avisarles cuando vayamos a salir…

- Júm…- gruñó Hikaru.

- ¡Hai!- los guardaespaldas hicieron una reverencia ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban entrando, para luego volver a los vehículos.

- Bueno¿entramos, Hikaru? Ya que estamos aquí…- el menor se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el mayor sonriera y le tomase la mano.

- ¡Vamos!

El parque era realmente grande. Tenía más de una decena de montañas rusas, autos chocadores, juegos de agua, de velocidad, de absolutamente todo.

Ambos gemelos se quedaron un buen rato simplemente observándolo para luego sonreírse y correr al que estuviese más cercano.

- ¡La fila es enorme!- se quejó Hikaru viendo como al fila de personas hasta la puerta del juego era realmente grande.

- Así es en los parques plebeyos, niisan…- sonrió Kaoru apoyándose en la baranda-… esperan mucho para poder subirse… quizás eso le da aún mejor sabor a la diversión…

Hikaru frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero luego vio como todos los plebeyos charlaban y reían, como los ojos de los más pequeños brillaban, y como las manos de los amantes se juntaban.

Miró a su Otooto y sonrió tomando su mano sonrojándole.

- Tienes razón…

Mientras esperaban que la fila avanzara conversaban riendo de anécdotas de la semana en el Host Club, y de que podrían estar haciendo sus compañeros.

- ¡Ya llegamos, Hikaru!- sonrió alegre el menor.

- Hai, hai…- sonrió su hermano-… ahora prepárate para correr y alcanzar el primer puesto de los asientos…- Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa feliz.

Pronto estuvieron ya sentados, efectivamente en el primer puesto y se tomaron de la mano. Hikaru sonrió a su hermano.

- La verdad es que estoy bastante más emocionado que cuando nos subíamos en nuestro parque…

- Por supuesto, es la emoción de un parque Plebeyo…- rió el menor-… nunca sabes cuando se puede desarmar…

Apenas hubo dicho eso ambos se miraron levemente azules… desarmar. ¡¿Y si se desarmaba?!!

- AHHHHH!!! - el carro comenzó a subir para que empezara el juego mientras los gemelos se abrazaban y se miraban con lagrimitas en los ojos y levemente azules.

- ¡Hikaru, no quiero morir en un juego plebeyo, snif!!

- ¡Tampoco quiero morir, Kaoru!... Aún no me burlo correctamente del Tono!!

- ¡Vamos a Moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!!!!

El juego ya había acabado, y ambos gemelos se habían bajado como pudieron.

Hikaru estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo mientras Kaoru se apoyaba en un árbol tratando de regularizar su respiración.

- Creo que… conocimos… otra de las cosas emocionantes… de los parques plebeyos…- rió Kaoru levemente.

Hikaru también rió elevando la vista hacia su gemelo.

- ¡No más juegos elevados!- dijeron a la vez y siguieron viendo a que subirse.

Hikaru disfrutaba ver a su gemelo tan divertido. Sus ojos brillaban y toda su cara reía, aún cuando su voz no lo hiciera, siempre estaba riendo… y cuando le dejaba oír la voz era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber dado.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no nos divertíamos así, juntos, Kaoru?- le preguntó de pronto.

El rostro del gemelo menor mostró su confusión para luego tratar de recordar…

- No lo sé…- sus mejillas enrojecieron al sentir el abrazo de su hermano.

- Demasiado tiempo… no volveré a dejar que pase tanto, Kaoru…- mirándole a los ojos seductoramente.

- Hi-karu…- apenado.

- ¡¡¡KIAAAAAA!!!!!!

Ambos gemelos sonrieron al oír los gritos. ¿Por qué sería que les hacía tan felices oírlos? Ya se habían convertido totalmente en unos Hosts.

- ¿Qué te parece a ese?- sonrió Kaoru apuntando un juego acuático en el que se iba en un bote por un río y unas pequeñas cascadas.

- Amm… yo creo que sería mejor ese…- apunta con una sonrisita la Rueda de la Fortuna. Las mejillas del menor enrojecieron.

- Pero dijimos que no más juegos elevados…. Además hubiera sido más divertido si te pudieras subir con Haruhi¿no crees?... ¡Mejor vamos al que yo dije!- se echó a correr.

- Pero si contigo sería igual de divertido…- se quejó Hikaru-… ¡Espérame, Kaoru!- le persiguió.

El juego fue muy divertido, aunque al ser solo ellos dos (no habían querido subirse con nadie más) el bote casi se les da vuelta y Hikaru quedó casi totalmente empapado.

- ¡Jajajajaja!!- se reía Kaoru mientras iban caminando luego de salir del juego.

- Grrrr….- gruñía suavemente el mayor, estrujándose la ropa.

- ¡Te mojaste todo, jajajaja!!

- Tú también te mojaste…- gruñó Hikaru.

- ¡Pero no tanto, jajajaja!

En ese momento el mayor vio a las espaldas de Kaoru un tipo de duchas las cuales estaban en "reparaciones" y que de pronto dejaban salir chorros de agua. Una sonrisa malvada se posó sobre sus labios, preocupando a su gemelo.

- ¿Hikaru¡ah!- la mano del mayor empujó al menor el cual tropezó hacia atrás cayendo sentado- ¡Oye, eso… AHHH!- el chorro de agua le cayó directamente en la cabeza empapándole por completo mientras Hikaru no dejaba de reír.

- ¡Te lo buscaste, jajajajaja!

- ¡Hikaru!! Espera a que te atrape!!- Un empapado Kaoru comenzó a perseguir a Hikaru por el parque mientras la gente les miraba divertida.

Ambos gemelos se encontraban almorzando. Les había tocado tener que comer comida de plebeyo, pero con el hambre que les dio perseguirse, no importaba.

- Por lo menos ya nos estamos secando…- dijo Hikaru tomando de su gaseosa.

- Hum…- asintió Kaoru-… podremos subir a los autos chocadores cuando nos sequemos, no nos vayamos a electrocutar…- rió divertido y en ese momento comenzó a sonar su móvil.

_A__nata wo mamoru tame nara  
nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
zutto soba ni iru yo…_

Ambos gemelos se miraron. Era la primera vez que oían esa melodía sonar, aunque Honey-senpai se las había dado y la había puesto como el tono de…

- ¿mochi-mo…?- Kaoru se calló mirando el móvil-… me cortó…

- Devuélvele el llamado, pues…- se encogió de hombros Kaoru-… Mori-senpai no llamaría si no es urgente…

- Pero si cortó es por algo, no?- igual hizo caso a su gemelo y llamó-…. ¿Mori-senpai?

-…… Hai… no es nada… disculpa…- cortó.

- Bueno, por lo menos respondió…- sonrió Hikaru-… ¿habrá sido algo respecto a Honey-senpai?

- Si es Mori-senpai, SIEMPRE se trata de Honey-senpai…- rió el menor mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa ante la mirada de su hermano que se le acercó dejando la gaseosa.

- Kaoru…- las mejillas de este se encendieron-… tienes un poco de comida en tu mejilla.

- ¿Dónde?- se tocó la mejilla contraria.

- Aquí…- le tomó la barbilla y le lamió la mejilla.

- ¡¡KIAAAAAA!!!!

Ambos estaban arriba de un juego fuertemente afirmados de la barandilla mientras los pies les volaban.

- Nooo creooo queee hayaaaa siiidooo unaaaa bueeeenaaaa ideeeeaaaa subiiiiiir, Hikaaaaruuu….

- Tambieeeeeeén lo creeeeeeeoooooo, Kaoooooruuuu…

Cuando por fin se bajaron, mareados y todo, Kaoru vio un juego que se veía interesante.

- ¡Nee, Hikaru, entremos a este!!- apuntando una atracción que parecía una casa abandonada.

- ¡Que aburrido!- se quejó el mayor.

- Demo, Hikaru…- le miró su gemelo con ojitos suplicantes, por lo que tuvo que aceptar-… de acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Kaoru sonrió y le tomó de la mano entrando a "La Mansión Embrujada".

Hikaru miraba aburrido como les ponían en un carrito con un seguro y como decía en un letrero "Por favor, no sacar brazos ni piernas"…

- Daaa…- burlón, mientras Kaoru sonreía entusiasmado. Suspiró y sacó el móvil con una sonrisa malvada, dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje al Tono.

El juego era simple, un juego de luces, espejos, muñecos mecánicos y cosas así, pero Kaoru estaba divertido, por el contrario de Hikaru que ni atención estaba poniendo.

Entonces una voz de ultratumba se escuchó.

-_Y entonces… todo vuelve a la nada…_- y el carro cayó.

- ¡¡AHHHHH!!!- gritó Kaoru divertido.

- ¡¡EL MÓVIL!!- gritó a su vez Hikaru cuando sintió como el aparato se le escapaba por la caída, cayendo en algún lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru?- mirándole preocupado.

- ¡El móvil, lo tenía en la mano y se me cayó!- haciendo el ademán de salir, pero el seguro se lo impidió- ¡Diablos!

- Tranquilo, cuando salgamos el decimos al encargado y…

- ¡Al diablo el encargado, estaba mandando un súper mensaje Hitachiin!!!- con los ojos brillando de furia y una luz macabra en el rostro.

- ¡Ahhhh!- llorando en broma- ¡me das más miedo que todo este juego!!

Hikaru frunció el ceño para luego ver como Kaoru le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Todo estará bien, Hikaru…- su corazón se aceleró suavemente al ver a su gemelo de esa manera a tenue luz… miró hacia el frente.

- H-Hai…- por fin salieron del juego.

- Tienes suerte de que no le haya pasado nada, Hikaru…- dijo Kaoru mientras se comía un helado de vainilla y tenía uno de chocolate en la mano que era de su hermano.

- Si, es resistente… que de honor a lo que costó…- terminando de mandar un mensaje con una gran sonrisa-… ¡Ya está!- se rió suavemente y Kaoru sonrió estirándole su helado.

- Ya tómalo, que derretirá…- el mayor sonrió acercándosele seductoramente.

- Si fuera en tu boca, sería perfecto…- las mejillas del menor se encendieron.

- Hikaru, no hay nadie a quien impresionar…- buscando alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Era cierto, estaban en una zona del parque de diversiones donde solo habían árboles y una zona para hacer picnic… además de que había un pequeño tren que daba vueltas por el lugar, probablemente para los niños más pequeños.

Hikaru miró confundido a Kaoru.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?- el menor empujó suavemente a Hikaru poniéndole el helado delante.

- Que si no hay gente para impresionar… el amor entre hermanos…- se quedó callado "Es simplemente Incesto". Para cambiar de tema miró el tren- ¡mira, que simpático!- acercándose al tren.

Hikaru tenía el ceño fruncido. No le había agradado nada que su gemelo le hubiera apartado así. ¿Es que acaso Kaoru lo hacía solo por que había gente?

- Oye, Kaoru, no hemos terminado de hablar…- pero vio como Kaoru se subía a uno de los vagones- ¡Kaoru!

- Ven, Hikaru…- sonrió su gemelo divertido, dispuesto a cambiar el tema.

El mayor no tardó en correr (era bastante más rápido que el tren) y subirse a uno de los vagones que estaban antes que el de su gemelo.

- Oye, estábamos hablando…

- No importa…- negó el menor.

- Claro que importa…- molesto-… ¿por qué dijiste que si no hay gente para impresionar entonces no sirve?

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¡Pero lo quisiste decir!- parándose en el carro- ¡Y quiero que ahora me digas la razón¿Es que acaso no sientes na…?

Kaoru se quedó paralizado al ver como la gruesa rama de un árbol golpeaba la nuca de su gemelo haciéndole caer del carro hacia el suelo mientras su helado caía hacia otra parte.

- ¡Hikaru!!- asustado saltó del pequeño tren dejando olvidado el helado que cayó dentro, tomando a su hermano y mirándole a los ojos- ¡Hikaru¡Hikaru, despierta¡Hikaru!

Le remecía y tocaba con preocupación la nuca, pero no tenía nada.

- Hikaru… onegai…- las manos le temblaban de preocupación cuando de pronto vio a su gemelo abrir un ojo como para ver alrededor, se notaba que estaba fingiendo- ¡Hikaru¡¡Me engañaste!!- soltándolo.

- ¡Auch, Kaoru, eso dolió!- al instante el gemelo menor se había arrepentido volviéndole a sujetar, posando su cabeza en sus piernas.

- Lo siento, Hikaru… ¿estás bien, te duele mucho?

- No, no fue para tanto…- sonrió sobándose un poco la nuca y mirándole hacia arriba-… no fue para tanto…

- Que alivio…- suspiró el menor cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tenuemente.

Hikaru le miró el rostro. ¿Sería pecado?

Kaoru abrió ampliamente los ojos al ser besado en los labios por su gemelo. Era la primera vez… la primera vez que se besaban… el primer beso para ambos. El menor cerró sus ojos correspondiendo el dulce beso sin exigencias, hasta que la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse.

Hikaru miraba fijamente a su hermano el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

- Kaoru…

Al escuchar su nombre el gemelo menor se levantó y le gritó algo para luego comenzar a correr para alejarse del lugar, sin prestar atención a los llamados de su hermano.

- ¡Kaoru, no te vayas¡Kaoru!- Hikaru trató de ponerse de pie rápido para perseguirle, pero se mareó y cayó al suelo. El golpe en la cabeza si había sido un poco fuerte, pero no había querido decir nada para no preocupar a su hermano-… Kaoru…- susurró mirando el cielo que iba tomando un color anaranjado al ya ser casi las 6 de la tarde, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano.

- "_¡Baka! Tu primer beso debería haber sido para Haruhi, no para mí!!_"

Kaoru estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol con una rodilla pegada al pecho y la otra estirada. No dejaba de pensar en las razones de Hikaru para besarle.

Estaba bien, ellos siempre jugaban de esa manera frente a los demás, cuando estaban solos siempre se abrazaba y se tomaban de las manos, incluso dormían juntos, cuando eran más pequeños llegaban a bañarse juntos, pero era por la necesidad de sentirse acompañado, en su mundo solo existía el otro, su mundo era en realidad solo el otro, era comprensible que se apoyaran mutuamente.

Pero su mundo se había agrandado, a pesar que desde hace ya casi dos años que sociabilizaban más, había una persona que de verdad había llegado para revolucionar su mundo.

Una chica, la segunda chica que entraba a su mundo.

La primera quizás no lo mereció, les engañó vilmente y les hizo perder la confianza aún más en los demás. Sobre todo a Hikaru, quizás por que él fue quien más le amo.

Pero ahora estaba la segunda. Haruhi era una chica buena, amable, inteligente, considerada. Era la chica perfecta, no le sorprendía que tanto el Tono como Hikaru y muchos otros hubieran caído frente a ella, con una sola sonrisa era capaz calmar a cualquiera y, a pesar de ser despistada, jamás deseaba hacer daño a nadie.

¿Cómo odiarla?

Él siempre pensó que odiaría a la persona que alejase a su gemelo de él. Sabía que en algún momento sucedería. Su mundo se alejaría de él, su corazón se iría con su gemelo y jamás regresaría. Era la vida, los hermanos no se pueden quedar juntos… sobre todo por que un amor entre hermanos, aunque las chicas lo encuentren atractivo, es un pecado… y uno de los más grandes…

Era imposible para él ser feliz al lado de su hermano para siempre, como lo deseo… así que se había dispuesto a hacerle a él feliz… no dejaría que el Tono se quedara con Haruhi, ella debía ser para Hikaru… ¿cuántos años tendrían que esperar para que volviera a aparecer alguien como ella? No pensaba averiguarlo, simplemente no dejaría que se alejase.

Fue un alivio enterarse de que el Tono de verdad quería a la chica como si fuera su hija, por que en realidad amaba a otra persona… pensó que todo sería más fácil, pero no lo fue…

Su hermano era bobo… en situaciones de peligro en vez de escoger a Haruhi le seguía escogiendo a él, si él no estaba las conversaciones entre Hikaru y la chica eran puros monosílabos de parte de su gemelo… además de que todos sus intentos por que se quedasen solos siempre eran frustrados, ya sea por hechos inesperados (como hoy), o ya se como por las distracciones y poca atención de Hikaru.

Y las ideas se le acababan…

- Cielos…- suspiró.

- Te encontré, Kaoru…

El menor levantó la vista viendo como su gemelo le sonreía con la mano estirada.

- Ven…- Kaoru estiró su mano hacia la de él tomándola.

- ¿A dónde?- el mayor le jaló llevándole con él- ¡Hikaru!- reclamó.

- Ya verás…

Kaoru estaba sonrojado y enfadado haciendo la corta cola para la rueda de la fortuna.

Hikaru por mientras sonreía tranquilo.

- Creo que te había dicho que…

- ¡Sht!- le hizo callar el mayor-… después hablamos.

Así había sido todo el rato, hasta que les tocó subir.

Hikaru subió primero y el tendió la mano al menor el cual la tomó algo nervioso, sintiendo como era jalado por su hermano para caer entre sus brazos.

- Te tengo, Kaoru…

- Hikaru…- susurró nervioso.

- KIA—alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el juego comenzase.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y al instante el menor se puso a ver por la ventanilla como se iban elevando lentamente.

- Es boni…

- Solo es una amiga…- le interrumpió Hikaru. Kaoru enrojeció fuertemente y miró a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso… la primera amiga que tenemos… quizás por eso me emociona tanto estar con ella….- suspiró dejando salir todo lo que había pensado en esa media hora que llevaba buscándole por el parque-… soy impulsivo, ciego y tonto a veces… soy sumamente celoso… pero…- se levantó y se sentó al lado de su gemelo el que se corrió hacia la ventanilla-… eso no significa que me guste… no de esa manera…

Hikaru le tomó de la barbilla mientras que el gemelo menor cerraba sus ojos temblando.

- Me encanta fastidiar a Tono con ella… pero si alguien la abraza no pasa nada…. Sin embargo…- besó la mejilla de Kaoru lentamente-… si alguien te llegase a tocar…… lo mato…

-… Hi… karu….

Abrió sus ojos mirando directamente a sus gemelos.

- Pecado… Narcisismo…- susurró Kaoru-… demo…

- No hay nadie a quien impresionar…- dijo Hikaru sonriendo sin desviar su mirada de esos hermosos ojos-… eso es lo mejor…- le acercó por la barbilla y le volvió a besar.

Kaoru sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

- Lo que yo tengo de impulsivo tú lo tienes de inseguro…- le acarició con el pulgar el labio al menor luego de separarse-… una vez lo dijimos… Quiero estar contigo Siempre…

-… Estaremos juntos tú y yo…- continuó Kaoru limpiándose las lagrimillas de felicidad y sonriendo.

-…Por que esta es nuestra forma de Amar…- le besó nuevamente.

**OwArI**

**Extra**

Kaoru iba recostado en el regazo de Hikaru, agotados ambos de un día tan divertido y agitado.

Mientras la mano del mayor acariciaba los cabellos del menor, este sonreía feliz.

- En fin, me alegro mucho en realidad que nadie haya podido ir con nosotros…- susurró en el silencio de la limusina.

- Cierto…- aceptó el mayor-… de no ser así tú seguirías creyendo que yo estaba enamorado de Haruhi…- las mejillas de Kaoru enrojecieron.

- ¡Era lo obvio a pensar eso con tus actitudes!- serio sentándose.

- ¿¡Mis actitudes!?- mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido- ¡Pero si hasta el más ciego si hubiera dado cuenta de que yo me moría por ti!!

- ¡Pero yo creía que lo que hacías era teatro!!- muy sonrojado.

- ¡¡Pues piensa menos y actúa más!!!- le abrazó por la cintura y cayó sobre él, ambos devorándose a besos.

**FiNi** xD

**Nota de Yakumo:** Hola, Hola, Hola!! espero que les guste… este es mi primer fic yaoi de Ouran, por que mi primer fic de Ouran fue uno de Halloween que es más que nada un capítulo extra de la serie xD… así que no vale…

Estoy bastante contenta con este One-Shot debo decir o.o siempre hay cosas que mejorar y todo eso, pero me gustó por que pude decir todo lo que pensaba acerca de esta pareja x3… ambos se aman, pero Kaoru (a pesar de ser más maduro) es inseguro y Hikaru es bastante ciego y tontito para expresar sus sentimientos… y cuando los expresa los hace en extremo… por ejemplo los celos por Haruhi, que son más que nada por que es su primera y única amiga (como pude hacer ver en el fic)…

Es probable que no todos piensen como yo o.o (lo más probable) pero hay varias partes en la serie que insinúan eso… el capítulo donde Kaoru les deja solos y el único tema de conversación era el propio Kaoru (quería poner eso en el One-Shot, pero no encontré la ocasión, por que el que debería haberlo dicho era Hikaru), o que en situaciones de escoger, Hikaru pensaba ciegamente en Kaoru (si amase a Haruhi no sería así, por cierto me refiero al capítulo de Halloween)… bueno, muchas cosas así que van sucediendo en la serie (no quiero seguir recordando, me dan ganas de verla de nuevo y tengo montones de series por ver xD)…

Bueno, ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones

Este es el primero de 4 One-Shot. El primero es de los gemelos, otro es de MoriXHoney, el otro de KyouyaXTamaki, y el último es de COOXHaruhi (para no dejarla sola, me cae bien ;)… todas estas historias ocurren el mismo día y son contemporáneas, o sea, suceden a la vez… por eso se explicaran algunas cosas de este One-Shot xD… espero que luego lean mis otros One-Shots Jane!

Las canciones que van saliendo son las de los personajes en este orden:

-Mitsukuni (Honey-senpai): Doki Doki Waku Waku

-Kyouya: Tsumetai Yoru

-Tamaki: Shissou (El Ending de la Serie. Su canción es "Guilty Beauty Love", pero como en la serie es "Shissou" preferí dejársela.

-Haruhi: Sakura Kiss (Es el opening de la serie, pero ella no tiene más canción o.o por qué será?)

-Takashi (Mori): Itsumo Soba Ni

- Las líneas que dicen los gemelos al final del fanfic son parte de la traducción de su canción, Bokura no Love Style.

Y lo último. "Tono" significa "Mi Señor", pero un señor como de la época feudal… si los gemelos hubiesen llamado así a Tamaki hace medio siglo hubiera sonado bien, elegante… pero ahora suena a burla xD

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y que hayan leído esta nota xD Gracias!! Nos vemos, dedicado a todos los fans del Hitachiincest y de Ouran en general.

Bye-Bye Nanoda!!

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**


End file.
